The present invention relates to a method for performing a game in which a game value is transferred between an owner and at least one player; a game server and at least one client apparatus connected to the game server to constitute a game system, and to be operated by a game participant; and a computer-readable recording medium provided with a program for operating a computer constituting the game server.
There has hitherto been employed a system which artificially reproduces a gambling game to be performed in a casino, such as roulette or blackjack, by executing a suitable computer program. For instance, there are mentioned a roulette game machine and a blackjack game machine, which are installed in an amusement arcade. In connection with the roulette game machine, a game participant; that is, a player, predicts the number that will come up on the roulette wheel and bets on the predicted number a gaming token or chip (i.e., a game value) possessed by the player. If the thus-betted number has hit, the player can receive a predetermined number of gaming tokens from the owner; i.e., the owner. In connection with the blackjack game machine, a game participant acts as a player and plays a match with the owner. When having won the match, the player can receive a predetermined number of gaming tokens from the owner.
In such a roulette game machine, the game participant can hitherto enter a game only as a player. In addition to the roulette game machine and the blackjack game machine, a poker game machine or the like has also been known. However, such a game machine also enables a game participant to enter a game only as a player.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a game performing method and a game system, which can provide a new entertainment value to a game participant by adding a new game element to a game, wherein a game value is transferred between the owner and a player. Further, the present invention provides a game server and a client apparatus which is connected to the game server to constitute the game system, and is to be used by a game participant, and a computer-readable recording medium provided with a program for operating a computer constituting the game server.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a method of performing a game in which game values are transferred between an owner and at least one player, comprising the steps of:
a) inputting a player entry request to a computer in which the game is executed via a network, the player entry request being issued from a game participant who wants to participate in the game as a player;
b) inputting an owner entry request to the computer via the network, the owner entry request being issued from a game participant who wants to participate in the game as an owner;
c) determining an owner from at least one game participant who has issued the owner entry request, in accordance with a predetermined owner requirement;
d) receiving a first amount of game values and a player-payout requirement used in the game from the game participant who has issued the player entry request;
e) executing the game while involving the player participated in the step a) and the owner determined in the step c);
f) judging whether the player satisfies the player-payout requirement, after the step e) is finished;
g) paying out a second amount of game values to the player who satisfies the player-payout requirement, the second amount of game values being determined in accordance with the first amount of game values and the player-payout requirement; and
h) paying out at least a part of a total amount of the first game values received in the step d) to the owner, in accordance with a predetermined owner-payment requirement.
In this method, a new game element; that is, the ability to enable entry of a user as the owner, is added to the game. There is attained an advantage of ability to provide new game entertainment value to game participants.
Furthermore, since information about game values of game participants can be concentrated on the computer, there is no necessity of taking into account the size and space of a machine, such as a related roulette machine installed in an amusement arcade. There is also attained an advantage of ability to develop a large-scale game involving a large number of participants.
In this method, an amount of game values possessed by a game participant can be used as the owner requirement in the step c).
In this method, depending on the kind of game, various player-payout requirements (step d) are conceivable. For instance, in the case of a roulette game, the player-payout requirements correspond to occurrence of a match between numbers where tokens serving as game values are bets and numbers determined by the roulette wheel. In the case of a blackjack game, hands of respective players to receive payouts must be closer to the number 21 than is the hand of a dealer.
In this method, depending on the kind of game, various methods are conceivable as payout methods to be employed in the step g). For instance, there are conceived a method of paying game values from all the game values received in the step d); a method of paying game values from the game values possessed by the owner; and a method of paying game values from the game values accumulately stored in the computer which effects progress in the game.
In this method, depending on the kind of game, various methods are conceivable as payout methods to be employed in the step h). It is determined in association with the payout method employed in the step g). For example, when a method of paying game values from the game values possessed by the owner is employed as a payout method for step g), there may also be employed a method of paying to the owner all game values received from players.
The computer is connected to the client apparatuses used by the game participants by way of the network. Data are exchanged between the game participants and the computer by way of the network. The network is not limited to a global network such as the Internet but may be a closed network which enables communication between specific persons or a network constituted within a limited space such as an amusement arcade. The method is embodied by the game system constituted through use of the network. As a result, a plurality of game participants-using a plurality of client apparatuses can participant the game by way of a network such as the Internet.
According to the invention, there is also provided a game system for performing a game in which game values are transferred between an owner and at least one player, comprising:
a game server, in which the game is executed;
at least one client apparatus, connected to the game server via a network to perform the game;
a player entry request sender provided in the client apparatus, which sends a player entry request from a game participant who wants to participate in the game as a player;
a player entry request receiver provided in the game server, which receives the player entry request;
an owner entry request sender provided in the client apparatus, which sends an owner entry request from a game participant who wants to participate in the game as an owner;
an owner entry request receiver provided in the game server, which receives the owner entry request;
an owner determinant provided in the game server, which determines an owner from at least one game participant who has issued the owner entry request, in accordance with a predetermined owner requirement;
a game value receiver provided in the game server, which receives a first amount of game values and a player-payout requirement used in the game from the game participant who has issued the player entry request;
a game-executer provided in the game server, which-executes the game while involving the game participant participated as the player and the game participant determined as the owner;
a game information provider provided in the game server, which provides information regarding the executed game to the client apparatus via the network;
a game information receiver provided in the client apparatus, which receives the game information provided from the game information provider;
a game presenter provided in the client apparatus, which presents the game information received by the game information receiver;
a player-payout requirement determinant provided in the game server, which judges whether the player satisfies the player-payout requirement in connection with the game executed;
a player-payout performer provided in the game server, which pays out a second amount of game values to the player who satisfies the player-payout requirement, the second amount of game values being determined in accordance with the first amount of game values and the player-payout requirement; and
an owner-payout performer provided in the game server, which pays out at least a part of a total amount of the first game values received by the game value receiver to the owner, in accordance with a predetermined owner-payment requirement.
In this system, processing operations as same as those described the above can be performed. A game participant operates the client apparatus connected to the game server via the network, thereby outputting the player entry request or the owner entry request to the game server via the player entry request sender or the owner entry request sender. The player entry request receiver or the owner entry request receiver in the game server receives the request. Accordingly, a large number of game participants can participate the large-scale game via the network such as the Internet.
The game information may include images and sounds in connection with the executed game. The game information is provided to the client apparatus by way of the network through use of the game information provider so that the game participants can browse or play games through use of their client apparatuses.
According to the invention, there is also provided a game server for executing a game in which game values are transferred between an owner and at least one player, comprising:
a player entry request receiver, which receives a player entry request issued from a game participant who wants to participate in the game as a player;
an owner entry request receiver, which receives an owner entry request issued from a game participant who wants to participate in the game as an owner;
an owner determinant, which determines an owner from at least one game participant who has issued the owner entry request, in accordance with a predetermined owner requirement;
a game value receiver, which receives a first amount of game values and a player-payout requirement used in the game from the game participant who has issued the player entry request;
a game executer, which executes the game while involving the game participant participated as the player and the game participant determined as the owner;
a game information provider, which provides information regarding the executed game to the client apparatus via the network;
a player-payout requirement determinant, which judges whether the player satisfies the player-payout requirement in connection with the game executed;
a player-payout performer, which pays out a second amount of game values to the player who satisfies the player-payout requirement, the second amount of game values being determined in accordance with the first amount of game values and the player-payout requirement; and
an owner-payout performer, which pays out at least a part of a third amount of game values to the owner, in accordance with a predetermined owner-payment requirement, the third amount of game values being a total amount of the game values received by the game value receiver.
When the game server is employed with the game system, the game participants can participate a game not only as players but also as the owner by way of the network.
Preferably, the owner-payout performer pays to the owner a part of a rest amount of game values obtained by subtracting a fourth amount of game values from the third amount of game values, where the fourth amount of game value is a total amount of the game values paid by the player-payout performer.
In this configuration, with a larger amount of game values received from the player and a smaller amount of game values paid to the player, the owner can receive a larger amount of game values. Particularly, when no player satisfies the player-payout requirements and no payout is performed, the owner can acquire all accepted game values. Thus, there can be developed a game in which the owner can expect high returns. Therefore, there is an advantage of ability to provide a higher degree of game entertainment.
Preferably, the player-payout performer pays out the second amount of game values from the third amount of game values.
In this configuration, a game can proceed such that the player and the owner attempt to acquire all the game values received from the player. Therefore, there is an advantage of ability to provide a higher degree of game entertainment to both of the player and the owner.
Here, it is preferable that the game server further comprises an overpayment determinant which judges the fourth amount of game values exceeds the third amount of game values. The player-payout performer pays out an excess amount of game values from game values possessed by the owner when the overpayment determinant judges the fourth amount of game values exceeds the third amount of game values.
In this configuration, when the total amount of game values to be paid to the player who satisfies the player-payout requirement has exceeded the total amount of game values received, the owner must pay, from his own game values, game values corresponding to an excess. Hence, a game participant who has become the owner can expect high returns with higher risks. Therefore, there is an advantage of ability to provide a higher degree of game entertainment to the participant acting as the owner.
Alternatively, it is preferable that the player-payout performer pays out the second amount of game values from game values possessed by the owner.
In this configuration, although the owner involves high risk, a confrontation between the player and the owner becomes definite. Therefore, there is an advantage of ability to provide a higher degree of game entertainment to both of the player and the owner.
Here, it is preferable that the game server further comprises a bonus presenter which presents bonus game values to the player when the second amount of game values exceeds the game values possessed by the owner.
In this configuration, in addition to an objective of game, such as satisfying the player-payout requirement during the game, the player is provided with a bonus awarded when the owner has gone bankrupt. Hence, there is an advantage of ability to provide a higher degree of game entertainment to the player.
Furthermore, it is preferable that the game server further comprises an acceptance amount limiter which delimits an upper limit of the first amount of game values in accordance with a predetermined acceptance requirement.
In this configuration, an upper limit of the second amount of game values can be limited. By limiting the second amount of game values, the amount of game values paid from the game values possessed by the owner is limited. Thus, the owner can be imparted with certain protection by setting predetermined reception requirement, as required. Depending on the mode or status of a game, various acceptance requirements are conceivable. For instance, a requirement for preventing the maximum amount of game values to be paid by the owner from exceeding the amount of game values possessed by the owner.
Here, it is preferable that the game server further comprises an upper-limit information receiver, which receives an upper limit information issued from the owner for determining the upper limit of the first amount of game values. The acceptance amount limiter utilizes the upper limit information as the acceptance requirement.
In this configuration, the upper limit of the amount of game values accepted from players can be limited on the basis of the owner""s wishes. For instance, if the owner desires low returns with low risks, the upper-limit information may be set such that the maximum amount of game values paid by the owner does not exceed a portion of the amount of game values possessed by the owner. In contrast, if the owner desires high returns with high risks, the upper-limit information can be set such that the maximum amount of game values paid by the owner exceeds the amount of game values possessed by the owner. Hence, there is an advantage of ability to control the game, which is entertainment unique to the owner. There is also an advantage of ability to enable the owner to control risks.
Preferably, the owner requirement is that a participant who wants to participate the game as an owner has game values not less than a predetermined amount.
In this configuration, such a requirement poses a limitation on game participants who can become the owner, thereby enhancing the value of becoming the owner. Further, when game values are paid to the player from the owner, progress in a game may be hindered if the owner does not have a certain amount of game values. Even in such a case, the-above-described requirement enable smooth progress in a game.
Preferably, the game server further comprises:
an acceptance termination request receiver, which receives an acceptance termination request from the owner to terminate a period in which the game value receiver receives the game values from the player; and
an acceptance refuser, which refuses to receive the game values from the player when the acceptance termination request receiver receives the acceptance termination request.
In this configuration, the owner can control a progress in game by advancing or delaying progress of a game. There is an advantage of the ability to enable a game participant who has become the owner to enjoy entertainment, such as operation of progress of a game, which is unique to the owner and differs from that of the player.
According to the invention, there is also provided a client apparatus, connected to the above described game server via the network, comprising:
a player entry request sender, which sends the player entry request;
an owner entry request sender, which sends the owner entry request;
a game information receiver, which receives the game information provided from the game information provider; and a
a game presenter, which presents the game information received by the game information receiver.
When the client apparatus is employed with the game system set forth, game participants can participate the game by way of the network, not only as the player but also as the owner.
According to the invention, there is also provided a recording medium provided with a program read and executed by a computer which serves as a game server for executing a game in which game values are transferred between an owner and at least one player, the program causing the computer to perform the steps of:
a) receiving a player entry request to the computer in which the game is executed via a network, the player entry request being issued from a game participant who wants to participate in the game as a player;
b) receiving an owner entry request to the computer via the network, the owner entry request being issued from a game participant who wants to participate in the game as an owner;
c) determining an owner from at least one game participant who has issued the owner entry request, in accordance with a predetermined owner requirement;
d) receiving a first amount of game values and a player-payout requirement used in the game from the game participant who has issued the player entry request;
e) executing the game while involving the player participated in the step a) and the owner determined in the step c);
f) judging whether the player satisfies the player-payout requirement, after the step e) is finished;
g) paying out a second amount of game values to the player who satisfies the player-payout requirement, the second-amount of game values being determined in accordance with the first amount of game values and the player-payout requirement;
h) paying out at least a part of total amount of the game values received in the step d) to the owner, in accordance with a predetermined owner-payment requirement.
The program recorded on the recording medium is executed by a computer constituting the above described game server, for example, so that game participants can participate the game by way of the network, not only as the player but also as the owner.